Episodio:Pilot
Pilot es el episodio Piloto '''de Glee . Este episodio cuenta la historia del club e introduce a los personajes principales de la serie. Se estreno el 19 de mayo del 2009 y fue dirigido por Ryan Murphy . Desarrollo del Episodio thumb|162pxEl episodio comienza con un pequeño fragmento del entrenamiento de las porristas de la escuela secuendaria "William McKinley ", al terminar una porrista cae, y Sue Sylvester, la entrenadora de las porristas, les grita y critica su "mediocre" presentación. thumb|left|162px Mientras tanto, William Schuester llega en su auto y saluda a un muy cuidadosamente vestido Kurt Hummel , que esta rodeado por el equipo de fútbol, luego le pide una tarea a Finn Hudson y se marcha. Luego de permitirle a Kurt quitarse su chaqueta Marc Jacobs y su cartera, el equipo, muy ceremoniosamente, lo lanza dentro del contenedor de basura. El profesor de español, William Schuester, observa los trofeos del colegio, prestando especial atención a uno en thumb|162pxparticular, el trofeo tributo a la antigua directora del Glee Club , Lillian Adler. Más tarde, vemos a Will dictando su clase de español, y tambien a Finn luciendo muy aburrido repitiendo lo que dice Will hasta que toca la campana. En el ensayo del coro, Hank Saunders cantando la canción "Where is Love?", con el profesor Sandy Ryerson acompañandolo en el piano, hasta que este comienza a tocar indebidamente a Hank , en la puerta vemos a una sorprendida Rachel Berry observando la escena de acoso. Will se sienta en la sala de profesores junto con la maníaca de la limpieza Emma Pillsbury, thumb|left|162pxKen Tanaka y una desinteresada Sue Sylvester. Will se entera de que el actual director del club de coro, Sandy Ryerson, acaba de ser despedido. Will va a visitar el Director Figgins, ofreciéndose hacerse cargo del Glee Club, Como no hay fondos disponible, Figgins le dice que Will tiene que pagar 60 dólares para que el Glee Club siga en pie. Will acepta, tomándose el riesgo de esconderle ese dinero mensualmente a su esposa. En la noche, Will no puede dormir tratando de que se le ocurra una idea para inspirar a los chicos. Y asi fue comothumb|162px se le ocurrió el nombre "New Directions". Al dia siguiente se realizan la audiciones para poder ingresar al coro, primero vemos a Mercedes Jones apuntandose en la lista, ella interpreta la canción "Respect"; en segundo lugar vemos a Kurt apuntandose, mirando de reojo a sus costados, él interpreta la thumb|left|162pxthumb|162px|gleecanción Mr. "Cellophane"; en tercer lugar vemos a Tina Cohen-Chang apuntadose y a Artie Abrams, ya que el no llegaba a la lista al estar en silla de ruedas, Tina canta "I Kissed a Girl", pero no presenciamos la audicion de Artie. Por último vemos a Rachel apuntándose, ella canta la canción "On my Own", durante la canción Rachel comienza a explicar por qué siempre que firma coloca una estrella dorada al final, dice que es una metáfora y que las metáforas son importantes, es interrumpida cuando recibe un granizado. Ella cuenta que fue ella la que acuso a Sandy de haber tocado inapropiadamente a Hank. Pero esto solo es una farza, ella solo quería que despidieran a Sandy, ya que los gays no lo incomodan, porque ella viene de una familia donde sus papas son gays. Dice que fue a clases de danza desde los tres años, y que cada semana se dedicaba a subir un video a "My Space" para demostrar su talento. Vemos a la porristas comentando sus videos, y se reanuda la canción de Rachel. thumb|162px El pirmer ensayo del coro llegó, los chicos interpretan "Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat"; la presentación no quedo del todo bien, Will les dice que solo falta ensayar más, pero Rachel no está de acuerdo, puesto que Will puso a Artie como voz principal diciendo que es muy ridiculo que un chico en silla de ruedas interprete la canción. Artie dice que Will usa la ironía para la canción; Rachel, muy molesta, sale de la sala de coro. thumb|left|162pxWill y Rachel hablan en privado y Rachel le dice que necesitan una voz masculina que la pueda seguir musical y físicamente. Rachel revela que está cansada de que la odien y que se burlen de ella, y no quiere hacer el ridículo. Ella cree que el coro va a cambiar todo eso y ahi es donde menciona la frase: "Ser parte de algo especial te hace especial". Ken aparece y le dice a Will que Figgins quiere hablar con él. thumb|162px Will se encuentra con el Director Figgins, quien le dice que ya no puede seguir usando el auditorio, ya que Alcohólicos Anónimos lo necesita para sus reuniones y que pagaran por su uso. Will y Figgins comienzan a negociar duramente hasta llegar a un acuerdo: El Glee Club puede usar el auditorio hasta las Regionales. Si ganan, pueden quedarse con el auditorio, de lo contrario, tendrán que renunciar al mismo y el grupo se disolverá. Figgins acepta esta oferta, con la condición de que Will se haga cargo de los castigados por la tarde, sin cobrar sueldo por ello. thumb|left|162px Terri Schuester está exasperada en su trabajo en Sheets-N-Things ya que su empleado Howard no puede doblar correctamente una sábana. Will sorprende a Terri con un sandwich de roast beef y le cuenta que tendrá que trabajar hasta más tarde. Will se encuentra con Sandy, quien está comprando un almohadón para cubrir la tapa del inodoro. Sandy le dice a Will de que está muy contento de haberse ido de ese colegio y que ahora está haciendo más dinero por revender marihuana medicinal a otros profesores. Sandy deja una bolsita de muestra en el bolsillo de Will diciendole que "La primera te la regalo". thumb|162px En el colegio, Sue y Will hablan. Will le pide que convenza a alguna de las cheerios para unirse al club. Sue le explica a Will cómo funciona el sistema de clases sociales en ese colegio, las animadoras y los deportistas en el pent house, y los del Glee Club en el subsótano. A Emma se le pega goma de mascar en el zapato cuando iba caminando al colegio. Will, quien pasaba por ahi, se detiene a ayudarla. Emma le aconseja a Will que podría hacer que el Glee Club fuera más popular si convenciera a otros chicos populares que se únan. thumb|left|162px Con la ayuda del entrenador de fútbol Ken Tanaka , Will habla con los chicos deportistas sobre el Glee Club y deja una hoja de inscripción a audiciones. Noahthumb|162px Puckerman dice que sabe cantar, pero solo era para hacer una broma de mal gusto tirandose una flatulencia. Más tarde, luego de que solo le dejaran bromas escritas en la hoja de inscripción, Will muy desilucionado, oye cantar a un chico en los vestuarios. Siguiendo el sonido de su voz, Will encuentra a Finn Hudson duchandose y cantando "Can't Fight this Feeling", lo que para él era que Finn tenía puro talento pero no lo sabía. thumb|left|162px Will, ya desesperado, chantajea a Finn para que se una al Glee Club diciéndole que encontró marihuana en su casillero, aunque esto era claramente una mentira, ya qthumb|162pxue esa era la marihuana que Sandy le había dado. Finn revela en privado que su padre murió en Irak. Su amor por la música surgió gracias a un especialista en césped, quien salía con su madre cuando Finn era pequeño. Darren, el especialista en césped, canta con Finn "Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'". Luego de que el hombre dejara a su madre, Finn decidió hacer lo que fuera que estuviera en sus manos para hacer sentir a su madre orgullosa y feliz. Finn acepta unirse al club solo para no desilusionar a su madre. thumb|162px En los ensayos, Finn y Rachel cantan los solos de "You're the One That I Want". Finn se asusta cuando Rachel canta con él, Mercedes detiene el ensayo para decirle que ella no puede estar cantando voces de fondo, le dice a Finn que tiene talento. Esa misma noche, Will y Terri están armando un puzzle en la habitación de manualidades de Terri. Will le pregunta a su esposa que opina de usar un poco del dinero de sus ahorros para hacer un viaje con los chicos del Glee Club para ver a los ganadores de las Nacionales del año pasado, Vocal Adrenaline. Will y Terri discuten sobre cómo nunca tienen dinero para hacer lo que quieren y cómo ella se sacrifica por la economía y el no hace practicamente nada. Will confronta a Terri, mostrándole todas las cosas inútiles y caras que ha comprado, al abrir el armario de las manualidades de Terri. Ella se defiende diciéndole a Will que no hay nada de malo en querer tener cosas lindas. En el colegio, Will pega una hoja de inscripción en la sala de profesores para quien se ofrezca a acompañar a Will en el viaje a ver a Vocal Adrenaline. Emma se inscribe rápidamente. En la práctica de fútbol, Finn le miente a su compañero Puck cuando este le pregunta por qué se perdió la práctica del Sábado, diciéndole que operaron a su madre para removerle la próstata. Mientras en el otro colegio, los chicos ven actuar a sus potenciales rivales, Rachel le confiesa sus sentimientos a Finn pero le dice que él ya está saliendo con alguien, la presidente del Club del Celibato, y líder del equipo de porristas, Quinn Fabray. Emma y Will comparten un sandwich de mantequilla de maní mientras Will le cuenta a Emma sobre sus problemas matrimoniales. Vocal Adrenaline, el grupo de coro rival y ganador de las Nacionales del año pasado, interpretan Rehab ante una multitud ovacionadora. Will, Emma, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Rachel, y Finn se sientan allí, sorprendidos por el talento del grupo, y pensando que jamás podrán superarlos. En el colegio, Finn es rodeado por sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol. Puck le dice que se enteró que las mujeres no tienen próstata. Ante esto, Finn admite que ha mentido y el equipo bombardea a Finn con bolas de pintura. En casa, Will es sorprendido por Terri, quien le anuncia que está embarazada. Feliz por el embarazo, pero preocupado por cómo podrá mantener una familia solamente con el salario de profesor, Will le dice al Glee Club al otro día que abandonará el colegio dentro de dos semanas. Finn se pregunta si entonces ya no tiene que seguir en el coro. Rachel anima a los demás a seguir sin Will, ya que ella podría dirigirlos. Will completa un formulario para una solicitud de trabajo en una firma de contadores. Emma le dice que ha agendado una cita para el en el Centro Orientativo de Carreras. Will accede a ir. Rachel confronta a Finn por perderse la práctica de coro. Rachel le dice a Finn que no debe preothumbcuparse por lo que otros puedan pensar de él. El equipo de fútbol se reúne con Finn con una sorpresa Artie, atrapado en una cabina de baño móvil por el equipo de fútbol, grita por ayuda. Puck le dice a Finn que le conceden el honor de darle la primera vuelta a la cabina. En su lugar, Finn deja salir a Artie, y le dice al equipo que tanto el equipo de fútbol como el Glee Club lo necesitan para ganar. Mientras se lleva a Artie fuera del campo del fútbol, Finn ve al especialista de césped que conoció cuando era un niño cantando Don´t stop Believin Finn se disculpa con el Glee Club por dejarlos y los organiza. Artie accede a tocar con la banda de jazz y así tocar para ellos en los ensayos, Mercedes hará los trajes, y Rachel prepará las coreografías. Emma le muestra thumb|left|236px|Los miembros del Club Glee cantan "Don´t Stop Believin´"a Will un video de el mismo en el Glee Club de 1993 compitiendo en las Nacionales. Will admite que ese fue el mejor momento de su vida. Will le dice a Emma que ahora se sie thumbnte igual, sabiendo que tiene un bebé en camino, y que debe mantener a su familia. Emma le dice que aquello por lo que siente que la vida vale la pena debe ser algo por lo que sienta verdadera pasión. Mientras Will se va del colegio, oye a los chicos cantando 'Don't Stop Believin' de Journey. Siguiendo el sonido, entra en el auditorio para descubrir que los chicos en realidad son muy buenos en eso. Will toma su decisión: se quedará y ayudará a los chicos a ganar las Nacionales. Sin que Will lo sepa, una envidiosa y competitiva Sue con sus Cheerios miran desde arriba. Puck también observa desde la entrada, mirando a Finn y Will los aplaude con mucha felicidad.thumb|Don't Stop Beliving Música del Episodio '''Backgrounds *'You Can Do It/You Keep Me Hanging On' de Ice Cube/The Supremes. *'Shining Star' de Earth Wind & Fire. *'Flight Of The Bumblebee' de The Swingle Singers. *'Soul Bossa Nova' de The Swingle Singers. *'Golliwog's Cakewalk' de The Swingle Singers. *'Raindrops Keep Fallin' on My Head' de 101 Strings Orchestra. *'A Fifth Of Beethoven' de The Swingle Singers featuring Shlomo. *'Chewing Gum' de the Cast of Annie. *'Moonlight Sonata' de The Swingle Singers. *'Don't Stop Believin'' de Journey. *'Looking Back' de Kerry Muzzey. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la primera temporada Curiosidades *La tarjeta de titulo al inicio es introducida. *Primera vez que Sue Sylvester llama a Emma por su nombre. Otras veces le dice Irma, Elmo, Esma, etc. *Cada miembro del club audiciono para entrar menos Artie. Las canciones que presentaron en su audición fue la misma que hicieron en su audición para el programa, excepto por Jenna que escogio otra canción. *Lea Michele en Broadway canto On My Own, en el musical de Les Miserables. Rachel canta la misma cancion en el episodio. *Dianna Agron entro al elenco de Glee un día antes de la filmación del episodio, por eso tiene muy pocas líneas y trama en el episodio. *“When I Get You Alone” puede ser escuchada en el episodio como música de fondo; Despues los Warblers cantaron esta cancion en el doceavo episodio de la segunda temporada. *En este capitulo Santana llevaba el cabello mas largo de lo normal , mas que en cualquiera de sus otras apariciones . *En el séptimo episodio de la Tercera Temporada se vuelve a interpretar la canción I Kissed a Girl, luego de que Santana saliera del closet durante el episodio. *Es el primer episodio donde hay mas estrellas y co-estrellas invitadas. *Es el primer episodio en el que se muestra un mash-up. *Durante el performance de "You're the one That I Want" cuando Rachel comienza a cantar se puede ver a está tocando el pecho de Tina, esta último mira a Rachel sonriendo. *Cuando Will le quita la goma de mascar a Emma de su zapatilla, se puede ver a Will pegando el mismo chicle en la banca donde esta con Emma. *Cuando Emma y Will comen el emparedado de crema de maní, el comentario de Emma dondé dice que el papel aluminio hace mucho ruido fue una linea que Jayma Mays agrego. Errores *Durante la Toma de la escena de Finn en las regaderas, el pecho de Finn cambia de una apariencia normal a ponerse extremadamente rojo, entre los cambios de ángulos de las cámaras. Esto se debe a la temperatura del agua. Cory Monteith en un detrás de escenas describió la escena y dijo que el agua literalmente hervía, también Ryan Murphy dijo que grabar la escena tomo horas y horas, debido a los multiple angulos que este quería. *Cuando Tina escribe su nombre en la tabla de inscripciones para el Glee Club, se puede ver como escribe 3 veces la "T", aunque esto puede ser por su tartamuedo o porque estaba nerviosa. Sin embargo, cuando Rachel pone su nombre, el de Tina esta correctamente escrito y con un color de tinta diferente. *Cuando Tina escribe su nombre en la lista para audiciones, se puede ver que está escrito el nombre de "Arty" en vez de "Artie". *Cuando Tina, escribe su nombre y nombra la canción para su audición Dice "I Kissed TO Girl" siendo el nombre de la canción "I Kissed A''' Girl". *En este capítulo se muestra una foto dentro del casillero de Rachel donde se encuentra con sus padres, que son totalmente diferentes a los presentados en la tercera temporada. *Will dice que no ha comido un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea en un largo tiempo porque Terri es alérgico a los frutos secos. Los cacahuetes no son frutos secos, son las legumbres. En las traducciones en español, dice que Terri es alérgica a la mantequilla de maní, lo cual es correcto. *Durante Don't StopBelievin', se puede ver a Finn tocando la batería, pero luego Finn se para y le da los palillos al baterista, en este periodo de tiempo, se puede escuchar a la batería tocar sola. *Sandy Ryerson dice que tiene la marihuana medicinal para tratar su depresión nerviosa. Ohio no tiene todavía la marihuana medicinal. Michigan tiene, pero llevándolo a otro estado sería un delito grave. *Después de Finn reclamó su madre tenía su extirpado de la próstata mientras que en realidad va a Glee, Puck se enfrenta a él y afirma "Las chicas no tienen próstata, lo busqué". Sin embargo, en un estudio de investigación médica 2002, se encontró que hacen. Esto podría ser intencional ya que Puck no es muy inteligente. *Cuando escuchamos la narración de Rachel en el comienzo del episodio, ella dice que ella trata de publicar en MySpace cada día para mantener su talento vivo y en crecimiento. Sin embargo, cuando los Cheerios está viendo la cubierta de Rachel de "On My Own", en la casilla que dice "Vídeos similares", afirma que no hay otros vídeos de Rachel. Debe tenerse en cuenta que Rachel dice que ella trata de subir vídeos y no es que ella en realidad no publicarlos. Estrellas Invitadas Estrellas Invitadas *Stephen Tobolowsky' Como Sandy Ryerson *'Patrick Gallagher' Como Ken Tanaka *'Iqbal Theba' Como Principal Figgins *'Romy Rosemont' Como Carole Hudson *'Ben Bledsoe''' Como Hank Saunders *'Justin Gaston' Como Jugador de Football Co-Estrellas *'Kent Avenido' Como Howard Bamboo *'Jane Galloway Heitz' Como Lillian Adler *'Melanie Henderson' Como Barb *'Aaron Hendry' Como Darren *'Jerry Phillips' Como Finn Joven *'Naya Rivera' Como Santana Lopez *'Taisha Monique Clark' Como Giselle *'Vivian Nixon' Como Andrea Cohen *'???' Como Rachel Joven Frases Galeria tumblr_mg1q57dN1r1rgcc7ao1_500.png 185px-Glee1x01--07j.jpg 185px-Rehab.png|Vocal Adrenaline "Rehad" 122px-Rachel01.png 185px-Dont_stop_believing.jpg|New Direction Dont Stop Believe 185px-Glee-pilot.jpg 185px-Respect.png 185px-GleeClub93.png Videos thumb|290px|left|Avance del episodiothumb|290px|right thumb|300px|left|Glee - Pilot Navegador Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la primera temporada